


Tears

by MakoHaru4evr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr





	Tears

M-marco?  
Heart clenches  
No i-it can't be  
Throat tightens  
I love him  
Eyes glisten  
I love him  
Tears fall  
I love him  
Legs buckle  
Crawls  
Shaky hands  
Reach out  
I love him  
Craadles body  
Face in chest  
I love you  
grip tightens  
Screams  
Why  
Or wants to  
Shuffling feet  
Annie  
Hand on shoulder  
Come on  
Nods  
Hugs Marco closer  
Breathes  
I Love you  
Kisses  
Forehead  
Lips  
I love you.


End file.
